The 92nd
by loves-sparrow
Summary: There is a summary inside with more detail but, It's an oc her name is Sparkle Thomasson and she is from district one. She is really happy crazy fun person who really dislikes her district. She gets pulled for the 92nd Hunger Games and who she ends up against shocks her and everybody else.
1. Character Description

**Note:** I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters. I only own my oc Sparkle Thomasson. Hope you enjoy the story and please review so I can know whether or not to continue the story. I have not read Mockingjay yet I am in the middle of another book this oc story I have written as if the 2nd and 3rd books where not written that the capital just left Peeta and Katniss alone as long as they proved their love true which they did and eventually did get married. That is how this story is to read so please don't critique it as if the other two books in the trilogy where written that was not how this story was intended.

**Summary: **Sparkle Thomasson is a very odd girl from district one but she is happy with who she is. When her idol's son gets pulled for the Hunger Games the same year she does and he is from district 12 her fascination with him begins. How is she going to survive being only a defense player and not at all offense player?

**Title:** The 92nd

**Name: **Sparkle Thomasson

**Age:** 16

**District:** 1

**Hair Color:** Rainbow, there is half an inch of one color then the next and so on, every strand is exactly alike and as her hair grows, a new color forms at her roots.

**Hair Length:** Extremely long down to around her knees.

**Eye Color:** Light pale comforting green

**Skills:** She is a defense fighter. She can run faster than anybody else and hide very well she can be right in front of you and you would not notice and walk right past her. She can distinguish what is what when it comes to foods, animals, and poisons there are only a few things she doesn't know about when it comes down to knowing what the substance is. She is not frail and brittle she is somewhat strong but has no idea how to fight. She also has no idea how to use any sort of weapon she would pick one up trying to use it and most likely hurt herself.

**Outfit:** At home and around her district she wears only things that sparkle and colorful because that's just who she is. She doesn't wear any crazy makeup she finds it unnecessary. She wears anything from jeans to dress to really most anything as long as it is full of colors and sparkles.

**Pairing:** Sparkle/Carter

**Personality: **She is a very fun girl she is bouncy and happy and just pure fun. She is a very kind person and helps out where she can she is highly intelligent but has her moments when she is just out there.

**History: **Sparkle is from district 1 where they work with jewelry and luxury items. Her parents worked so she basically had it all which she didn't mind. But, her parents didn't acknowledge who she really was so she didn't care much for her parents she did want to make them happy though that's one of the things she strived for. Her idol is Katniss Everdeen she broke into tears at the end of the 74th Hunger Games. She has a boyfriend at the beginning of the story but, her history with him is later revealed a bit further into the story. She doesn't like most anybody at all truly in district one she just strives to be herself and let them know who she is.


	2. Ruby Sapph and Carter

It was the Reaping and in district 1 Sparkle Thomasson walked alone to the town square she didn't mind being alone though. Sparkle despised her district and all the people in it they where jerks. She suddenly was not alone her best friend Ruby stood beside her they were both six-teen and have known each other since they were two years old. Ruby was one of the few people Sparkle trusted and could talk to and one of the few she didn't despise.

"Hey Sparkle you ready once again to confront the Reaping?"

"Yeah Ruby, what about you?"

"I am kind of nervous this year I am not sure why."

"Well we will see."

They gathered next to everybody else in their age group as Emerald appeared ready to pull two more names. While the video of how they destroyed district 13 played she thought about her idol Katniss Everdeen. There are so many times where Sparkle had wished she could be as strong as Katniss. She snapped out of her thoughts when Emerald began to speak.

"Let's start with the ladies this years tribute for the ladies is Sparkle Thomasson."

Sparkle was shocked and in under disbelief for a mere second. Then as Ruby shook her she began to skip up to the podium and take a bow. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Now for the boys let's see if anybody can top Miss Thomasson here. This year's male tribute is Gleam."

Gleam walked up shaking in his bones because he was truly scared.

"Let's hear it for this year's tributes Sparkle and Gleam. May the odd's be ever in you favor."

Sparkle was then waiting for her visitors the first to come in were her parents. She said goodbye to them as they cried for their beautiful girl, and when the peacekeepers came to take them away Ruby replaced them.

"Girl you can do this I know you run and hide until the end and you will be fine you are not leaving me yet."

"Alright Ruby but if something does go wrong please make sure that whatever happens because of it be there for my parents."

"Okay I will."

They stood there hugging until the peacekeepers came and pulled Ruby off of Sparkle and pulled her away, as she was screaming to Sparkle to do her best and that she will always be her best friend. She was replaced with what was supposed to be her last visitor her boyfriend the abusive jerk she dated to please her parents. He came and tried to kiss her goodbye but, Sparkle was finally done. She kicked him out telling him they where done, and the peacekeepers came in and took him away. Somebody else walked in it was a peacekeeper one she knew very well.

His name was Sapph he was eight-teen and well very handsome. They have known each other for a few years and Sparkle had a thing for him but because he is a peacekeeper it would never work so it was just a little secret thing nothing big ever happened. Sapph had liked Sparkle for her personality he was going to try and get her to run away with him but, she got pulled for the games so it was too late. Sapph still will always care for her even though he knows it just couldn't happen.

"Sapph what are you doing here I didn't think you would come and say by."

"Well I had to you're the best person in district one and I have two things for you. One is a bracelet Ruby made for you it has both of your names on it. She wants you to use it as your token from home. Two I know who your idol is so I thought you might want to see this."

Sapph clicked a button on a remote and a television screen came down and went to this years Reaping in district 12. The girl tribute was already picked by Effie and Haymitch was standing there as well. It was time for the boy tribute to be picked but before Effie could pull a name a boy came out and screamed that he volunteered. All you saw was Katniss and Peeta screaming. Sparkle knew who that was even before Effie announced that the Mellarks only child Carter was the male tribute for 92nd annual Hunger Games.

"Wow, thank you for showing me this Sapph."

"Of course, you have a plan right Sparkle?"

"Yes I do goodbye Sapph."

She kissed him on the cheek and they hugged goodbye

"I will always think of you Sparkle you better survive this I know you can."

"I will try."

They hugged goodbye one more time then Sapph tied the little bracelet from Ruby on Sparkles wrist. He left the room hoping for the best for her. Sparkle thinks to herself how good her life could have been with Sapph if things where different. Then she realized where she was and the situation she was in so, she began to prepare a strategy for the games.


End file.
